Dream Trap
by ziaoi
Summary: Tidur bukanlah suatu kenikmatan relaksasi. Fast-paced plot. Standard warnings applied. Armin/Annie. RnR?


**Dream Trap**

**.**

**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**.**

**October 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Standard warnings applied._

_Harap dibaca pelan-pelan._

* * *

><p><strong>(At Night)<strong>

Armin melihat layar komputer. Secangkir kopi hangat tersedia di sebelahnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Jadwalnya besok cukup padat. Rapat jam sepuluh, lalu makan siang bersama Eren. Bertemu novelis lain sekitar pukul tiga. Itu akan memakan waktu, sekitar dua sampai tiga jam bicara ini-itu.

"Armin, kau belum tidur?"

Ia menoleh. Annie berdiri di ambang pintu dengan jubah kebesaran. Armin mengibaskan tangan, berisyarat 'kau duluan saja'. Annie mengeratkan pegangan di handel pintu.

"Kau tahu kau _harus_ tidur. Kau pergi jam tujuh," desis Annie.

"Kau duluan saja, Annie. Aku tidak apa-apa, akan bangun tepat waktu. Kalau pun tidak, kau bangunkan aku jam tujuh,"

"Baiklah," Annie mengibaskan tangan dan pergi.

Armin baru selesai sekitar pukul dua pagi. Meregangkan tangan, ia merasakan otot-otot kaku membuatnya susah bergerak. Mendesah pelan. Pria berambut pirang berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menggunakan _mouthwash_ untuk menghilangkan kafein di mulut.

Cahaya kamar tidur begitu samar. Ia menyelinap ke balik selimut. Annie menyadari kehadirannya dan membalikkan tubuh. Hangat menjalar melalui selimut. Armin mengecup dahi gadis itu sekilas.

.

**(A week ago)**

Annie menghela napas. Pekerjaan kantor memang tidak ada habisnya. Istirahat dimulai sekitar lima-sepuluh menit lagi.

"Annie?" tiba-tiba Erwin menghambur ke dalam ruangannya.

Gadis itu heran mengapa bosnya begitu terburu-buru. Erwin selalu tenang. Ia mampu membawakan dirinya dengan baik, menyembunyikan perasaannya, sebagaimana sepantasnya CEO.

"Surat izin untukmu. Armin tidak sadarkan diri. Ia dibawa ke rumah sakit pusat kota."

Annie segera berdiri, terburu-buru mengambil tas dan semua barang-barang yang diperlukan. Ia menunduk berterima kasih pada Erwin dan langsung melesat pergi. Atasannya mengerti, hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hati-hati, Annie."

.

**(Last Night)**

_Aku bangun di pagi hari, menyapa Annie yang menyiapkan sarapan untukku seperti biasanya. Dia tersenyum manis, mengajakku duduk. Kami makan bersama._

_Setelah itu aku mengambil kunci mobil, menyalakannya. Menunggu Annie bersiap-siap, menyalakan radio. Pagi itu adalah hari sempurna lainnya. _

_Aku menurunkan Annie di _carport _kantornya, setelah itu langsung melesat ke kantorku. Annie asisten _CEO_ yang baik, menemani Erwin, kakak kelasku sewaktu kuliah. Sementara aku bekerja di kantor penerbitan, sebagai editor novel. _

_Hal baiknya, kami sama-sama selesai jam empat sore. Jadi kami selalu pulang bersama. Ada toko kopi yang digemari Annie di ujung jalan, mengapit toko roti dan kue. Aku sering mampir ke sana, sekedar membeli kopi dan sedikit roti untuk makan malam yang sederhana._

_Aku merasa Annie sedang melihat dan memanggilku. Tapi aku baru saja mengantarnya—_

"MIN…"

"IN…"

_Apa? Kenapa Annie terdengar panik?_

"ARMIN! BA—"

_Annie?_

Pandanganku kabur. Lama-lama yang terlihat hanyalah tiga hal; Annie yang panik, kamar tidur, dan seember air. Wajahku terasa basah. Apa yang terjadi?

"—NGUN!"

Aku memandang bingung.

_Bukankah kita sudah pergi bekerja, Annie?_

.

**(Two days after)**

"Armin, kita harus pergi ke dokter," Annie mengambil cuti siang itu, yang tentu dimaklumi Erwin, berdiri di antara dinding dapur dan ruang tengah. Armin tampak lelah, memaksa pergi ke kantor pagi hari. Saat itulah Annie marah dan menyita kunci mobilnya.

Di awal pernikahan mereka, semua tampak indah.

_Annie hanya tidak tahu kalau Armin berusaha tidak tidur._

"Aku tidak sakit, Annie. Aku hanya sering tertidur terlalu lama,"

"Tidak, tidak, kau sakit."

"Ini bukan penyakit."

"Pokoknya kita harus pergi hari ini."

Dan, mereka pergi ke rumah sakit sore itu. Namun dokter umum tidak pernah tahu apa penyebabnya. Armin diberi pil tidur karena dokter pikir dia kelelahan.

Annie mengambil pilnya, "Kita hanya belum menemukan dokter yang tepat, Armin."

Sang lelaki pirang hanya mengangguk lemah.

.

**(The day after tomorrow)**

Saat bulan madu ke salah satu pulau tropis wilayah tenggara Asia, Annie mengingatnya dengan jelas. Mereka membeli sepasang mug besar. Mug itu berubah warna jika diberi air di luar suhu normal. Ketika panas, mugnya berwarna cerah. Ketika dingin, mugnya berubah gelap.

Sekarang mug itu ada di atas meja, telah diisi kopi panas yang menjadikan warnanya cerah. Satu warna jingga muda, sebelahnya warna hijau teh.

Annie melihatnya terakhir kali sebelum mengunci pintu rumah.

Entah kenapa ia merasa khawatir mug itu akan lenyap.

.

**(The end of the week)**

Armin punya janji pukul dua belas siang dengan Eren, novelis terkenal kebangsaan Jerman. Mereka janji bertemu untuk menyunting beberapa lembar manuskrip novel yang sudah jadi, karena masalah plot. Café yang paling dekat kantor menjadi pilihan Armin.

Mata birunya terbuka pukul tujuh pagi, menyapa mata biru lainnya yang sudah terbuka.

"Selamat pagi, Annie."

"… Pagi."

"Aku merasa baik bisa bangun tepat waktu," Armin tertawa, mengecup dahi Annie. Gadis itu menggeliat, merapatkan tubuh. "Masih belum mau bangun?"

Annie menggumam pelan, terdengar kesal dan manja.

"Omong-omong, Annie, lihat kan, aku masih bisa bangun pagi."

"… ya…"

"Aku ada janji dengan Eren Jaeger siang nanti,"

"… oh?"

"Jadi lebih baik aku bangun sekarang, Annie, serius." Bibirnya terbuka lagi untuk tertawa.

"…"

"Annie, ayolah,"

"—kh,"

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengar apa pun,"

"Bangunlah. Siapkan sarapan untukku juga…" Annie berbalik, "Ini hari minggu, astaga, Armin."

Armin tertawa. Annie memang terkadang manja dan manis.

"_Armin?"_

"_Armin?"_

"_Ar—min?"_

"Kenapa suaramu menjadi terdengar samar, Annie?" alisnya mengernyit heran.

"_Bangun, Armin. Astaga. Ya Tuhan,"_

"Aku sudah bangun! Hei, kau kenapa—"

"_Kenapa terjadi lagi. Armin, astaga."_

Tubuhnya berguncang-guncang.

"_Armin?"_

_Kelopak matanya terasa berat, tapi ia berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Ia bangun saat sadarkan diri adalah hal yang irasional. Matanya berusaha fokus pada bayangan di depannya. Semuanya terlihat samar, mengecil, namun lama-lama terfokus pada satu hal. _

_Iris birunya menatap Annie. Ada yang salah._

_Ia memang ada di kamarnya, tetapi hari sudah siang. Kopinya sudah dingin. Annie tidak sedang berada dalam pelukannya._

"_Yang mana kenyataan, yang mana mimpi, Annie?" tanyanya linglung._

_Kemudian Annie memeluknya, terisak untuk pertama kali._

.

**(72 hours later)**

Salah satu mug di atas meja menghilang.

Annie, yang pulang telat malam itu, panik mencari-cari pasangan mugnya.

"Armin, kau lihat mug warna hijau teh?"

"Eh? Mug itu hilang?"

"Bantu aku mencarinya,"

"Baiklah, sebentar."

.

**(4 hours passed)**

Mug warna hijau teh adalah milik Armin, tergeletak berbentuk pecahan di kamar mandi.

Mug warna jingga adalah milik Annie, tergeletak utuh dan bersih di atas meja.

.

**(One day)**

Armin pertama kali bertemu dengan Annie di tengah halaman kampus yang luas. Bukan pada saat musim yang hangat, tapi di tengah embusan dingin angin musim gugur, mengantri membeli _hotdog_ pedas. Sambil menunggu, sedikit menyapa tidak akan membunuh bukan?

"Aku mengambil jurusan tidak menarik, akuntansi," adalah hal pertama yang diucapkan gadis pirang bermata biru dingin seperti es.

Armin mengangkat bahu. "Masih banyak jurusan tidak menyenangkan lainnya. Aku di Sastra. Sama membosankannya kan?"

Lalu semuanya menghangat.

Mereka berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil memegang dua porsi _hotdog_ yang penuh saus.

Dan Annie menyadari mata biru Armin secerah langit musim semi.

.

**(Everyday)**

Armin selalu bangun lebih siang dari seharusnya. Dia selalu berkata akan bangun pukul tujuh, namun terlambat satu sampai delapan jam lamanya. Annie pikir dia mungkin hanya kelelahan.

Dalam satu bulan, hanya dua kali Armin benar-benar bangun tepat waktu. Sisanya dia terlambat atau bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali.

Annie selalu khawatir.

Ia memeluk Armin saat malam datang dan berusaha sebaik mungkin membangunkannya tepat waktu saat pagi datang. Meski terkadang Armin tertidur hingga petang. Terkadang Annie berpikir suaminya itu mungkin punya paranoid untuk bangun. Tapi pekerjaan Armin berlangsung lancar.

Tidak ada masalah apa pun.

Pernikahannya bahagia, keluarga asalnya juga. Armin dapat perkerjaan yang layak dan berharga.

Namun, Annie selalu berpikir pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

.

**(A day before today)**

"Tidur mungkin memang berbahaya untuknya, Nyonya Arlert. Ia harus menjalani beberapa tes psikologi dan terapi rutin. Kejadian seperti ini sangatlah langka."

Annie membawa Armin ke salah satu kolega yang dikenalkan Erwin padanya. Seorang psikiater yang mumpuni dan dapat dipercaya. Diagnosa menyatakan Armin punya masalah psikis tertentu. Berhalusinasi mimpinya nyata, tak mampu membedakan mimpi dan kenyataan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Annie.

"Mungkin awalnya karena tekanan tertentu. Paranoia semacam ini biasanya dimulai dari insomnia. Tidak bisa tidur, atau terlalu lelah untuk tidur."

Armin menghela napas. "Kupikir ini akan sembuh secara otomatis, karena kau tahu, aku hanya kurang tidur. Efek dari insomnia semasa SMA dan kuliah."

Dokter itu berdeham pelan, merapikan dasi yang erat mengikat leher.

.

**(The past few weeks)**

Armin berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak mengecewakan. Semua fasilitas terapi dicobanya dengan sabar. Pendalaman pikiran, relaksasi. Mana yang mimpi dan bukan.

Tapi mimpinya selalu nyata.

Ia merasa kesakitan saat disakiti, merasa panas ketika cuacanya menyengat. Seluruh syarafnya masih aktif bekerja ketika ia tidur, meski otot tubuhnya kelelahan meminta istirahat.

Karena itu, rumah dan kamarnya dipenuhi alat-alat olahraga dan relaksasi. Atau biasanya ia diminta berendam air dingin sebelum tidur agar syarafnya kebal. Atau memakai teknik akupuntur, untuk mematikan syaraf yang enggan rileks.

Tapi Armin tahu bahwa terapinya hanya efektif selama dua hari pertama. Sisanya, ia menolak untuk tidur. Menolak mengecewakan Annie.

.

**(The day after tomorrow)**

Telepon genggamnya tidak berhenti bunyi. Pesan suara, pesan teks dan telepon terus menyampaikan duka dari teman-teman terdekat. Annie menolak untuk membaca. Ia meninggalkan teleponnya di atas meja, sementara ia membenamkan dirinya di kasur.

Menangis.

.

**(Yesterday)**

Armin telah berhenti untuk bangun. Tubuhnya tidak pernah sekuat itu.

.

**(Second day of therapy)**

"Nyonya Arlert, mohon ikut saya sebentar." Dokter itu mengetuk pintu ruangan, memakai jas putih dan stetoskopnya seperti biasa. Seberkas kekhawatiran ditangkap Annie dari pantulan mata kelabunya yang jernih.

"Armin?"

"Ya, keluarlah Annie." Armin saat itu sedang mengosongkan pikiran. Mentornya bilang, _coba gapai alam bawah sadarmu_. Ia sedang berusaha, meski keringatnya menetes semakin banyak. Annie hampir tertawa.

Annie berjalan mengikuti dokter menuju ruangan awal.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, Nyonya Arlert, aku khawatir terapi ini tidak akan bisa menyembuhkannya dengan penuh. Kurang dari lima puluh persen, mungkin." Dokter itu meraih sebuah iPad berisi gambar _scanning _bagian kepala Armin.

Annie membisu.

"Tidur tidak pernah menjadi relaksasi orang-orang, Nyonya Arlert. Tidur bukan suatu kenikmatan. Tidur adalah di mana tubuh merelaksasi syaraf-syaraf yang sudah letih bekerja. Untuk kasus Tuan Arlert, tidur tidak pernah bisa merelaksasi syaraf tubuhnya. Teknologi terkini belum bisa menemukan bagaimana bisa relaksasi syaraf tanpa tidur.

"Tidur juga berarti pikiran kita masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar. Sebenarnya, kita berada di ambang kematian saat tertidur. Kesimpulannya adalah, semakin lama Tuan Arlert tertidur, maka semakin kecil kemungkinannya untuk kembali sadar. Apalagi didukung dengan kerja aktif syaraf tubuhnya yang tidak pernah bisa rileks. Tubuhnya tidak akan kuat dengan semua itu."

Annie menundukkan kepalanya saat kembali ke ruangan Armin.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Annie?"

"Ya, Armin. Aku… merasa sangat baik…" suaranya tercekat, tetapi Armin tak usah tahu.

.

**(The same yesterday)**

Hari ini Armin tidur lebih lama dari biasanya, ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End.**

* * *

><p>Kenapa mugnya pecah? Bagaimana bisa ada di kamar mandi? Masalah itu aku kembalikan sama persepsi dan imajinasi pembaca.<p>

Fanfic ini tentu terinspirasi dari berbagai jenis fanfic lain. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada _author-author _berbakat yang sudah bisa menjadi inspirasiku;

1. **Today - **antichthon. Fandom Kuroko No Basuke, pair AominexKise.

(Makasih banyak atas _style_ menulis yang benar-benar keren dan inspiratif! Dan gara-gara **Today**, aku jadi suka AoKise /lel)

2. **Beautiful Nightmare - **Noira Hikari. Fandom Naruto, pair SasukexHinata.

Ada hal-hal yang kukhawatirkan kalau aku tidak menulis ini; aku takut fanfiksi ini dinilai sebagai plagiator. Aku hanya terinspirasi, tidak memplagiat. Dan, untuk _reader_ yang belum melihat kedua fanfic di atas, aku sangat _recommended_ kalian untuk baca! Serius!

Sebenarnya fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk memenuhi tugas bahasa Indonesia-ku di sekolah. Sebelum benar-benar diserahkan pada guru, aku ingin tahu berbagai saran dan kritik! Jangan sungkan ya! ^^

**Thanks for reading.**

-**ziaoi.**


End file.
